


The Impetus for the Bending War

by Resoan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-AU, based on the Greek myth of Helen's 'abduction' by Paris. Korra is abducted by a plain-clothed Amon who sought sanctuary at the Air Temple, and only after Amon reveals that he now has the avatar in his clutches do Tenzin and the 'good guys' discover their folly. All-out war ravages Republic City, people die. Amon eventually loses.</p>
<p>This was written for the first day for Amorra week, based on the prompt of Mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impetus for the Bending War

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't terribly certain how to end this, so I apologize if it just seems to cut off.

The man had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his face handsome and his smile slight; Jinora and Ikki cooed at him when he wasn't looking, but something about him struck Korra the wrong way. His eyes seemed to pierce her every time they happened to be cast in her direction, almost as though he knew something she didn't and that information created an uncrossable gap between them. She really hated being left out of anything, and the knowing twinkle in the man's blue eyes infuriated her beyond reason.

His manners, Pema later remarked to Korra, were impeccable at the dinner table, his behavior respectable; the Air Temple couldn't boast offering many wayward travelers much these days since adventuring wasn't a popular pastime, but the few guests to whom they had catered before this new arrival were certainly not of his caliber, in demeanor or physical appearance. Korra wanted to point out that this only made him more suspicious, but Pema and Tenzin had waved off her concern with weary smiles and apologetic glances at the man who had stumbled into the latter end of Korra's accusations. Korra had colored impressively when she noticed the man had overheard her, though she didn't offer him an apology; she instead turned her sheepish look into a glare before turning on her heel and striding away, the faint echoes of his laughter reverberating down the corridor to her ears.

The following week occurred in much a same manner; Korra would grouse, groan, and glare, while their nameless vagabond watched her in a subdued amused fashion, the expression instantly dissolving from his sharp features the moment she turned to glare at him directly. When Monday again rolled around and their nameless pilgrim still showed no inclination to leave the warm hospitality he was being so graciously given, Korra marched right up to him, the avatar leaving scarcely a breads-width between them as she stared up at him with disdain. His lips pursed as he returned the look, his eyes colder than she could ever recall seeing before. 

“Have you something to say?” the man's voice was tinged with amusement, though the hardness in his eyes told Korra it wasn't genuine. 

“Yeah!” Korra began, her tone testy and loud. “When are you leaving? You're taking advantage of us!” Korra was generally a nice and giving person, but the vibe this guy was giving her always had her on edge, eternally suspicious. 

“Rather impertinent of you, avatar,” the man directed the conversation with his jab, Korra starting and blinking as the man moved away. “I have hurt nothing while here, have I not? What bothers you so about my presence?” The question earned a pregnant pause, one which Korra did not like; her eyes were trained on the ground, one of her hands balling into a fist and clenching almost painfully. While the man's arguments made sense from a logical standpoint, something deep in Korra's gut was telling her he was bad news; he needed to go, and _soon._

–

Korra was on pins and needles for the next three days, the schmoozing between their nameless wanderer and the airbending family sickening and irritating Korra within an inch of her temper. Tenzin had actually had the audacity to reprimand her one day before leaving for the Council meeting, the man thankfully having the discretion to pull her aside and out of everyone else's earshot. She wanted to argue, but Tenzin was having none of it; she was being rude to a guest, especially in her capacity as the avatar. The first point she expected, but it was the second that stung like a barb to the heart as Tenzin strode off and out of Korra's view.

Finally, Korra cracked; the next day, after Tenzin left and Pema had retreated to the kitchen to clean up the dishes and remnants of the meal, Korra stood and looked at the man squarely in the face before curling a finger in a tacit instruction that he follow her. The man was understandably hesitant, but followed after a few moments. 

“So, what's it gonna take for you to leave? I don't know what you're after, and frankly, I don't care. I just want you _gone_ ,” Korra finished irritably, arms crossing over her chest. 

He was stunned into a brief silence, the corners of his lips twisting though not forming a smile as Korra thought they might; “Perhaps you're cleverer than I previously thought, avatar,” the man finally murmured, Korra's jaw clenching at the disparaging comment. He invaded her personal space a moment later, Korra freezing from shock as she looked up into his eyes. The same, hard quality remained, Korra noted, though she supposed that wasn't altogether a helpful discovery now. “That does not mean, however, that I will reveal myself to you.” His breath ghosted over her cheek, its warmth forcing a shiver down her spine. 

It seemed that Korra only blinked and he was suddenly gone from sight, Korra's heart racing loudly in her ears. _What was that about?_ She couldn't help but wonder, eyes still looking where he had last been.

–

“Leave us.” The voice was commanding, rough, and it received an affirmative response before what sounded like a door slammed and Korra was abruptly jarred into reality. Korra's eyes widened as she noticed that not only was she not in the Air Temple anymore, but a terribly familiar figure was stalking towards her, his facial features marred by his elaborate mask. 

Clenching a fist, Korra pushed her arm forward in a fire-bending jab, only to grunt aloud when she realized nothing happened. _No. No no no no no no no._ Her mouth was suddenly agape with silent horror, Korra backing against the wall and lifting her fists to defend herself physically if necessary.

“Your bending is not gone, foolish avatar. You have been chi-blocked for the time being, until you prove more...amenable to reason,” Amon spoke slowly, deliberately.

“How did I get here? Why didn't you just kill me?” Korra then demanded, her fist banging against the wall.

“It is a simple matter once I infiltrated your Air Temple,” Amon stated flatly, the smallest bit of glib smugness coloring the tone. 

“I _knew_ you weren't trustworthy!” Korra then snarled, pressing forward and swinging her fist at Amon's face. He sidestepped her easily, but she retained her balance and tried her luck again. This time, Amon caught her wrist and shoved her against the wall, the momentum causing her head to crack against the metal surface with an audible sound. 

“You were far more perceptive than I assumed, Avatar. I assure you it won't happen again,” Amon all but growled against her neck, his grip on her wrist finally loosening until it fell from his grasp. 

“So you have me. What are you planning to do now?” Korra finally looked up at him, defiance readily seen in her eyes.

“All will be revealed in time, Avatar. For now, you are being used as a political ploy, a bargaining chip that pedantic Councilman Tarrlok and his cohort Tenzin are arguing over.” His tone was full of implications; just what did he expect to happen now that she was captured? Did he truly think he could keep her here so long without rebellion? Would he take her bending away, and if so, why hadn't he done so already?

Korra's head swam with queries, though she remained silent until Amon spoke again. “You will remain here, under constant surveillance. Any attempt at confrontations, either bending or physical, will result in your bending being taken.” Without further elaboration, Amon strode out of Korra's cell which was more akin to a room, only the walls were solid metal – nothing she could bend. 

“Dammit!” Korra fell to the ground in a heap, tears blurring her vision though she refused to let them fall down her cheeks. She had let her guard down, and now Republic City would pay the price for her negligence.

–

Korra was left alone for a week, though only visitors slipping her just enough sustenance to survive. The bread was hard, the water tepid, and Korra sorely missed Pema's cooking; sitting up on the small mattress provided for her, Korra circled her legs with her arms, her chin perching on her arms. With so little room to practice bending forms, Korra was going stir-crazy; all she could do was think, and that generally left her feeling depressed, useless, and utterly helpless.

At first, she'd tried to pry information out of some of the Equalists who brought her meals, but they must have been under strict orders from Amon to keep her in the dark as much as was possible. It was nearly a month after so much insanity that Amon slammed open her cell door before slamming it shut just as quickly, the man visibly out of breath and part of his mask broken to reveal smooth skin underneath.

He had known there would be retaliation, but he hadn't counted on the United Republics' tenacity; he was losing Equalists left and right, even with Hiroshi Sato's innovative inventions helping him tip the scale against benders. “You. This is _your_ fault,” Amon's voice was lower than Korra had heard before, the tone dangerous and leaving Korra a little stunned for a moment. 

“Me?! I'm not the one who _kidnapped_ the avatar! What did you expect to happen?!” Korra shouted after a moment, Amon's lower arm pressing against her windpipe as he held her firmly against the wall. 

“I killed him, you know: that precious _fire-bender_ of yours. He put up quite a fight; even cried out your name before he died.” Amon was baiting her, and she knew it, but that was going too far; just as she was reaching an arm to shove Amon's form away from her his mask fell from his face and shattered into thousands of pieces on the floor: the sound stilling both in their motion.

The vagabond who had so for so long infringed upon the warmth and genuine kindness of was again before her, his name now forever stained upon her brain: **Amon**. Korra wasn't sure what happened next, but Amon's hands were suddenly cupping her face, though none-too-gently; she could have sworn he was trying to press her skull to cave in on itself, but that thought and all others were gone the instant his lips pressed against hers in a brutal kiss, though it was less an affectionate gesture than a desperate, heated clash of lips, teeth, and tongues. 

He pulled away a few minutes later, Korra's breathing loud in her own ears; the touch should have disgusted her, reviled her in a way that made her feel unclean and defiled, but it was electrifying, and that single thought was terrifying before he kissed her again with more brutality and such thoughts fled in the wake of more carnal notions. 

Korra was certain the strong grip of his hands on her face would leave remarkable bruises, but it didn't bother her as much as it probably should have; she initiated the next kiss, this time slower though not lacking in force or passion. “Get away from her!” someone screamed, Korra suddenly broken from Amon's hold as he fell to the ground, motionless. 

Korra's eyes lifted to view her heroes, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and Lin all standing in the doorway before rushing her and examining her for injuries and pulling her into warm embraces. “Is he dead?” Korra then whispered, uncertain how she would feel about the answer.

“I'm sorry, Korra,” Tenzin's voice was full of sadness, Bolin's eyes watering despite himself. Korra wondered why Bolin would care about Amon's death, but...Oh. They thought she meant Mako. Her eyes scanned the ground until they settled on Amon's body, the avatar swallowing back her tears unsuccessfully. 

“Oh, Korra!” Asami folded Korra gently in her arms, the avatar sobbing silently into Asami's shoulder as Lin and Tenzin exchanged deep frowns. Bolin soon joined their hug and wailed loudly, his only remaining family now gone and leaving him all alone.

–

Mako's funeral was a somber, extremely tearful affair; Bolin had tried to put on a nonchalant demeanor, but after two minutes into the service was in tears and crying into Asami's shoulder. She patted the poor boy's back reassuringly, though it meant little when she herself was tearing up and sniffing with alarmingly increasing frequency. 

Korra wore a brave face, though she had cried herself dry days before; she would undoubtedly miss Mako, but a small part of her knew she'd always be more upset about losing Amon. She still didn't understand the why or how, but she supposed it wasn't that important anymore; he was dead, and she was alive. Even if he were still alive, they would have been doomed. 


End file.
